


untitled yet

by oobobaloo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Blade Runner AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobobaloo/pseuds/oobobaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Replicant Napoleon Solo meets Illya Kuriyakin, a blade runner.<br/>Illya suspects that Napoleon is a replicant, but he can't find any evidence. Napoleon keeps saying he's a replicant.<br/>A war between human and replicants begins, and two guys fall in love with anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled yet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning English. There must be shitty grammars in my work.

The last step was for another himself. Napoleon smashed a red button that is going to transmit Napoleon's all memory to the replicant. This is an experiment. Until this replicant, none of replicants got human's real memory. All the things that replicants have are fake, artificial, or replicants. So this, Napoleon Solo's experiment might cause a enormous sensation after another Napoleon Solo powered on. It might love human like human, or feel sad as human without knowing it's a replicant.  
But sadly, human Napoleon Solo cannot see it with his own human eyes. He's bleeding too much on a tenis ball sized hole on his right chest. Now he feels dumb on his fingers and his sight gets darker and blur... Though he's dying he's satisfied. He will born again and again in a new, 100% artificial body. So he's going to live forever in that way. It will be a victory if finally human can control death like God.  
Napoleon closed his eyes. And another Napolen breathed in.


End file.
